Mimpi Terakhir
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Aku bukannya takut menghadapi kematian. Tetapi aku takut kehilanganmu, tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku pun menutup mata dan merasakan desah napas tubuh manusiamu yang menerpa wajahku. First fic, one shot. Oh so pointless und norak.


Konbanwa, minna-san~ Kurofer's here!~

Ini fic pertama saya sekaligus fic pertama di FKI ini, jadi, mohon maaf bila masih amat sangat abal, gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya! -_-"

**Warning:** Canon, abal, gaje, uninteresting, first fic, one shot, typo(s) and OOC maybe?, and at least **DLDR!~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** punya **Toboso**-_sensei_! Saya hanya pinjem chara-chara-nya yang amat keren ini!

Sa, happy reading minna!~

* * *

><p><strong>Last Dream<br>**

_Kau tahu?_

_Jika kau tak muncul malam itu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Queen's Watchdog yang selama ini menjadi pekerjaan turun temurun penyandang nama Phantomhive. Aku tidak akan bisa memerintah dan mengurusi dunia belakang—tempat segala kejahatan Inggris Raya yang sengaja dilakukan demi kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan negara. Aku tidak akan bisa mengusut tiap kasus yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka, para 'tikus' yang licik yang rela menggunakan cara apapun demi menapai tujuannya. Aku tidak akan bisa menangkap para 'tikus' yang pandai berlari dan bersembunyi. Aku bahkan tak akan bisa membunuh para 'tikus' yang mengeluarkan 'gigi' mereka yang kotor demi untuk sekedar menyiksaku atau berniat membunuhku. _

_Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disiksa 'tikus-tikus' itu. Diculik, dihina, diinjak-injak atau bahkan diancam akan dibunuh oleh mereka. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melihat sosokmu yang datang terburu-buru. Sosokmu yang begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Melihat sosokmu yang gagah bertarung habis-habisan melawan 'tikus-tikus' itu. Sosokmu yang berlari sambil menggendongku walau tubuhmu penuh luka. Sosokmu yang datang menyelamatkanku. Ya, kau selalu ada untukku.._

_Kau tahu?_

_Jika kau tak muncul malam itu, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Aku tidak akan merasakan duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan ayahku dulu. Aku tidak akan melihat kau yang tiap pagi membangunkanku dari tidur. Melihatmu menyusun dan memberi tau jadwal kegiatan sehari-hariku. Aku tidak akan merasakan rasa teh buatanmu tiap pagi, yang paling aku sukai. Merasakan rasa kue buatanmu yang menurutku tak akan ada yang bisa menyamai kelezatannya. Merasakan masakanmu yang rasanya mengalahkan rasa masakan restoran-restoran berbintang lima manapun._

_Aku tak akan pernah melihat wajah kesalmu akibat ulah para pekerja di Mansion ini. Melihatmu menggeram kesal kepada Finny karena ia membuat taman senantiasa hancur lebur setiap hari. Melihatmu menasihati Maylene yang tiap hari selalu memecahkan peralatan makan gara-gara sikapnya yang ceroboh dan tak kunjung hilang. Memarahi Bard yang selalu menghancurkan dapur dan mengahanguskan stok makanan keluarga Phantomhive gara-gara eksperimen anehnya yang herannya selalu dilakukannya tiap hari tanpa pernah belajar dari kesalahan. Melihatmu memberi kebebasan kepada Tanaka yang sudah tua yang memang pekerjaannya tiap hari hanya duduk lesehan sambil minum teh ala Jepang yang anehnya juga teh itu tidak pernah habis diminumnya. _

_Melihat wajahmu yang tak pernah kelihatan lelah setelah mengerjakan setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang harusnya tak kau kerjakan. Melihat senyum yang selalu bertengger manis di mulutmu menghiasi wajah rupawanmu yang selalu berkata, "Good night, Young Master." setiap aku akan tidur. Ya, kau setia menemaniku.._

_Kau tahu?_

_Jika kau tak muncul malam itu, aku tidak akan dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluargaku yang lain. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan sepupuku—yang ditunangkan denganku sejak sebelum aku lahir—Elizabeth yang selalu kesal kalau aku memanggilnya demikian. Aku tidak akan melihatnya 'menghias' Mansion ini dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap imut. Aku tak akan melihatmu memakai kostum menggelikan yang ia belikan untukmu. Aku tidak akan melihat wajah putus asa para pekerja di Mansion ini yang dipaksa untuk memakai kostum-kostum imut—yang menurutku aneh—ini. Aku tidak akan melihat Bibi Frances yang tiap kali datang selalu mengomentari rambut kita dan wajahmu yang menurutnya mesum—yah memang kelihatannya begitu. _

_Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Madam Red yang merupakan adik ibuku. Tidak akan melihat bibi yang kusayangi terbunuh di depan mataku oleh dewa kematian merah yang merupakan mantan partner 'kerja' bibiku. Aku tak akan mengetahui dendam yang ia simpan terhadapku. Tak akan kembali merasakan kesedihan ditinggal keluarga tercinta. Tak akan hadir di prosesi pemakamannya. Ya, kau membuatku menyaksikan kenyataan pahit ini.._

_Kau tahu?_

_Jika kau tak muncul malam itu, aku tak akan bisa membalas dendam atas orang tuaku. Aku tak akan tau makhluk macam apa yang membakar Mansion ini sampai tak tersisa satupun, bahkan kehilangan orang tua. Aku tak akan merasakan bagaimana diperlakukan layaknya hewan ternak, bahkan lebih hina dari itu. _

_Aku tak akan tau objek balas dendamku yang ternyata Ratu sendiri yang dibantu malaikat—kalau masih pantas disebut demikian—sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku tak akan bisa membunuh mereka yang telah membuatku merasakan kesedihan, kegelapan ini. Aku tak akan bisa melihatmu yang bahkan mengorbankan lenganmu demi membalaskan dendamku. Ya, kau yang ada di sisiku.._

_Kau tahu?_

_Jika kau tak muncul malam itu, aku tak akan mengalami semua kejadian itu. Aku tak akan merasakan kehangatan Mansion Phantomhive lagi, kekerasan dan penghinaan oleh 'tikus'tikus' got, kehangatan keluargaku yang tersisa, kehilangan bibi tercinta, dan rasa puas karena berhasil membalas dendam. Aku tak akan berbaring di perahu kecil ini yang membawaku dengan tenang. Ya, kau segalanya bagiku.._

…

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, _Young Master_?" ucapmu tenang.

"…Di mana ini?" tanyaku yang baru saja tersadar.

"Kau mau tahu di mana ini, _Young Master_?" jawab kau sambil mendayung perahu ini dengan santai seolah perahu ini ringan walaupun kau hanya punya satu lengan.

"Kalau aku bertanya berarti aku mau tau…" ucapku. "…Tetapi, tak tau pun tak apa-apa. Aku merasa nyaman…" jawabku lirih. Aku tak merasakan perasaan apa-apa sekarang. Hanya ketenangan yang ada. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke danau—atau laut itu. Aku melihat rekaman kehidupanku selama ini yang terpantul di atas air yang tenang dan damai ini.

"Ini…?" kataku sambil terus menatap permukaan air yang tenang itu.

"Ini adalah rekaman _Cinematic Record_ Anda, _Young Master_. Sepertinya semua rekaman yang jatuh, menyebar di permukaan air." jelasmu yang menjawab kebingunganku.

"…Berarti aku sudah mati?" lirihku.

"Tidak, kau belum, _Young Master_. Sayalah yang akan membawa kematian Anda. Itulah tugas saya yang terakhir." ucapmu sambil melipat tangan kanan mu yang tersisa ke depan dada.

Aku melihat kembali ke atas permukaan air. Aku ingat-ingat setiap peristiwa yang terjadi selama aku hidup. Aku ingat ketika Elizabeth menangis karena aku memarahinya, menangis saat kematian Madam Red.

"Elizabeth pasti akan menangis seperti waktu itu." kataku.

"Ya, Nona Elizabeth sangat menyayangi Tuan." jawabmu.

Aku juga melihat para pekerja yang senantiasa menghancurkan dan membuat _Mansion_ Phantomhive menjadi meriah.

"Apakah mereka mati?" tanyaku sambil tetap melihat ke arah danau tak beriak itu.

"Siapa yang tau." Jawabmu sambil terus mendayung melewati danau memoriku.

"Bagaimana dengan Pluto?"

"Ayo kita ambil tulangnya lain waktu." jawabmu lembut.

"Tak apa. Apa gunanya memungut tulang?" tanyaku lirih.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku terpana melihat banyak cahaya biru gemerlap kecil bak kunang-kunang menari-nari cantik di udara. Salah satunya mengenai wajahku.

"Apa ini, Sebastian?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini semua adalah perasaan _Young Master_ sejak dulu hingga sekarang." jawabmu sambil tersenyum.

"Perasaanku?" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Indah…" ucapku.

"Indah?" tanyamu bingung.

"Ya, hanya indah. Aku tak merasa kesepian atau sedih. Hanya…indah." jawabku pelan.

Kau berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian meyerahkan sebuah buku jurnal tebal yang ternyata milik Tanaka. Jurnal tersebut berisi pengalamannya selama menjadi _butler_ setia ayahku. Aku membacanya dengan teliti. Aku pun mengetahui kenyataan yang ayahku tak ingin aku mengetahuinya.

"Ternyata monster yang ditunjukkan oleh malaikat itu tidaklah bohong.." lirihku sambil menutup jurnal lama itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Young Master_?" tanyamu.

"Tak ada… Orang-orang yang harus kubalas dendam sudah mati. Dan…bahkan aku hilang." lirihku.

Aku melihat sebuah bunga biru kecil cantik mengambang pasrah terbawa air. Aku pun mengambilnya.

"Cincin?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sebuah cincin biru. Izinkan saya." katamu seraya berusaha memasangkan cincin bunga itu ke jariku.

"Pasti sulit bagimu hanya dengan satu tangan." kataku mengambil cincin itu dan memasangnya sendiri di jariku.

"Maafkan saya, _Young Master_. Saya ingin menjadi _butler_ Anda yang sempurna sampai akhir. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin lagi." katamu sambil menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tak apa. Ini bukan masalah besar." jawabku sambil melihat ke depan.

"Cincin itu cocok denganmu Tuan." ucapmu sambil kembali mendayung.

Tak lama kemudian, kau merapatkan perahu ini ke sebuah pulau gelap misterius yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni. Kau menggendongku turun dari perahu dan terus menggendongku sampai menuju reruntuhan bangunan tua yang hanya tersisa sebuah kursi batu memanjang. Kau mendudukkan ku di atasnya.

"Jadi, _Young Master_."

"Jadi ini tempat terakhir." tanyaku sambil memandang sekeliling. "Jiwaku milikmu sekarang. Apakah akan sakit?"

"Ya, sedikit. Tetapi aku akan membuatnya selembut yang kubisa." ucapmu lirih.

"Tidak! Buatlah sesakit yang kau bisa. Bawalah rasa pedih hidupku ke dalam jiwaku." ucapku lantang.

"_Yes, My Lord!_" ucapmu sambil menekukkan lutut dan menaruh tangan di dada serta menundukkan kepala.

Ya, mungkin itu kata-kata kebanggaanmu yang terakhir yang bisa kudengar. Aku menatapmu lama. Berusaha mengukir sosokmu ke dalam memoriku yang mungkin terakhir kali bisa kulihat. Kau berdiri dan membuka sarung tanganmu dengan mulutmu. Tangan besarmu yang lembut menyentuh wajahku perlahan. Kau membuka _eye patch_ yang kugunakan untuk menutupi tanda kontrak kita perlahan. Kau semakin mendekatkan wajahmu. Aku bukannya takut menghadapi kematian. Tetapi aku takut kehilanganmu, tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku pun menutup mata dan merasakan desah napas tubuh manusiamu yang menerpa wajahku. Kemudian semuanya terlihat gelap…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>: Hyaha~ akhirnya saya publish juga fic gaje ini yang udah lama membusuk di kompi saya!#plak! Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Saya cuma menggambarkan perasaan Ciel dan -mungkin- mimpi Ciel saat dia lagi ga sadar pas jatuh dari jembatan malaikat itu, yang Ciel-nya kecebur sungai dan _bravely, Sebastian saved him!_ xD Mungkin lain kali saya akan buat lagi fic ini dengan Sebastian _PoV_..(kalau sedang tidak malas tentu saja#plak!)

_Sa_, _since I'm new here_, kritik dan saran Anda semua sangat dibutuhkan!

Silahkan klik kotak bertuliskan Review di bawah dan keluarkan unek-unek Anda!*bowing my head*

**Someone Who's Trapped in Shadow,**

**Kurofer Phantom**


End file.
